La leyenda de la Fiera Deidad
by Xepes
Summary: Hace miles de años aquel conocido posteriormente como La Fiera Deidad era un hylian con un destino muy especial. Todos saben que el Héroe Legendario ha de ser noble y valiente, pero ¿pudo el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor confundir la valentía con el orgullo? La línea que separa ambas es muy fina e incluso aquel con la voluntad y el corazón más puro puede equivocarse de camino.


¡Hola, zelderos! Ayer me enteré de que Nintendo va a hacer un remake de _Majora's Mask_ para 3DS y 2DS y no me pude resistir a crear una historia sobre la misteriosa máscara de la Fiera Deidad. No sé mucho de ella. ¿Qué es? ¿La máscara con el alma de un difunto como las de Darmani y Mikau? ¿Lleva el alma de un dios y por eso se llama "la Fiera Deidad"? Ni idea, por lo que este fic no cuenta los verdaderos orígenes de la máscara, sino que es mi versión personal e _inventada_. Crucemos los dedos para que Nintendo revele más sobre este personaje, aunque lo dudo mucho xD

El primer capítulo está basado en el capítulo extra del manga de _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_, donde relatan los inicios de la máscara de Majora. Creo que todos lo habréis leído pero resulta imprescindible para el fic así que lo he terminado añadiendo como primer capítulo. Los diálogos son 100% los del manga, solo he añadido las descripciones.

El fic será de unos tres capítulos e irá relatado de forma que parezca que un personaje de la saga Zelda ha escrito la historia en un libro o documento. Intentad averiguar quién es el misterioso autor ;)

Como siempre: Los personajes, etc, etc, pertenecen a Nintendo, y el manga a Akira Himekawa.

Nada más que añadir excepto que disfrutéis de la lectura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Bienhallados, hijos e hijas de la Diosa. Para facilitar la comprensión cronológica a aquellos Hylians que encuentren este documento, la historia se organizará, cuando los datos lo permitan, de acuerdo a las Eras de Hyrule aunque los acontecimientos hayan ocurrido a un mundo de distancia de esas tierras.**_

_**Le ruego disculpen a mi humilde persona si hay algún error, pues por azares del destino llegó a mis oídos esta leyenda y la trasmito como buenamente puedo a aquellos que estén dispuestos a leerla.**_

.

.

_La Leyenda de la Fiera Deidad_

.

.

**Capítulo I: ****La máscara**

.

_Año sin identificar ya que los acontecimientos ocurren en un lejano lugar atemporal, aunque se rumorea que lo relatado a continuación fue hace unos diez millones de años. De ser así los hechos se desarrollarían justo después de la Era de la Creación del Mundo, cuando las tres Diosas de Oro terminaron la creación de Hyrule y muchísimos siglos antes de que la sombra del Heraldo de la Muerte amenazara el mundo._

Un tranquilo día soleado con alguna que otra nube pintando el cielo, entre las ruinas de alguna construcción caída en desgracia, una enorme bestia con forma de dragón levantó el hocico al oler la esencia de una criatura.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía con malicia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un humano…

A lo lejos vio acercarse una silueta masculina que levantaba nubes de polvo al caminar sobre el árido suelo, produciendo el característico sonido de la gravilla al aplastarse con una suela de cuero endurecido. Iba ataviado con una túnica sujeta con un cinturón, pantalón, botas de viaje y una simple capa marrón que lo cubría hasta poco más abajo de la cintura. Su pálido cabello dorado, de una tonalidad tan clara que casi parecían hebras de oro bajo la luz del sol, se ajustaba a su cabeza con una cinta en la frente y que llevaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza una larga pluma como decoración. Sus manos iban protegidas con guanteletes de cuero e iba cargando un saco al hombro, dando el aspecto de un viajero venido de tierras lejanas.

Con paso tranquilo aquel hombre llegó a la altura de la bestia y, con un resoplido de cansancio, dejó caer el saco al suelo, provocando apenas un ruido amortiguado y se sentó en una roca.

- ¿Es tuyo este lugar? –preguntó el viajero a la bestia- ¿Me permitirías descansar aquí un rato?

La bestia lo miró imperturbable, aunque la sospecha ya empezaba a tomar forma en su mente.

- Hace tiempo desde que vi por última vez a un humano… ¿A qué has venido aquí? No –lo interrumpió antes de que tuviera ocasión de responder-, no necesitas decírmelo, lo sé… Has venido a robarme mi coraza para que pueda concederte tu "deseo", ¿correcto? Así que crees en esa estúpida leyenda.

Los ojos azules del hombre lo miraron con expresión apacible.

- No soy más que un viajero. Esa leyenda, ¿qué es?

Enfadándose, la bestia gruñó.

- No mientas.

El viajero, acomodándose en la roca y apoyando un brazo sobre su rodilla, continuó la conversación con tranquilidad y sin inmutarse por el gruñido.

- No es mentira. Cuéntamela.

Con una mueca perversa, la enorme criatura se agazapó frente al extraño, mirándolo sin pestañear.

- Esa leyenda fue creada por los mismos humanos. Si alguien logra obtener mi coraza, la leyenda dice que esa persona obtendrá un gran y terrible poder.

- ¿Los humanos? – lo interrumpió el rubio, casi risueño.

La bestia asintió.

- Vinieron lo que parecía ser una montaña de humanos: orgullosos guerreros, ambiciosos soldados, hombres y mujeres… y algunas veces incluso aquellos que solicitaban buena voluntad. Ahora no queda ni uno de ellos –continuó mientras se acercaba paso a paso con ayuda de sus letales garras a aquel viajero, enseñándole sus largos y afilados colmillos en una mueca burlona- porque los devoré a todos sin excepción. Los devoré uno tras otro mientras ellos me atacaban con sus espadas. Sus cuerpos llenos de sus deseos incumplidos.

- Es una historia difícil de creer –contestó el hombre con un estremecimiento-. Me da escalofríos.

- ¡Adelante! –lo animó la bestia con una risa siniestra- Dilo y haré tu deseo realidad.

- No tengo ningún deseo.

Incrédulo, la criatura soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Ninguno dices? Entonces, ¿por qué escondes tu gruesa armadura bajo tu capa? Puedo verlo. Eres un guerrero.

El rubio no dejó de mirarle sin variar un ápice su expresión serena, manteniéndose en silencio.

- Si dices que no tienes ningún deseo, entonces ¿por qué has venido a mis tierras?

Por fin aquel extraño viajero dejó su improvisado asiento y se levantó con aquella característica calma que había mantenido en todo momento.

- La verdad es que escuché que había un aterrador devora-hombres aquí.

- Y se te pidió que me eliminarás, ¿verdad? –supuso la bestia con recelo.

- No, eso es mentira –le aclaró-. La verdad es que fui atraído a este lugar por una fuerza extraña. Un mundo que no puedes decir que se esté moviendo… pero tampoco puedes decir que esté muerto. Pero también es un mundo extraño que tampoco parece haberse detenido. Escuché que había una bestia en este mundo que se hacía llamar un devora-hombres, y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría solo aquí.

Esas enigmáticas palabras trasmitían la trágica realidad de aquel mundo. Aquella enorme y terrorífica bestia era la solitaria protectora de esa tierra aislada de la influencia del tiempo, donde la vida y la muerte no tenían cabida. La bestia había permanecido allí año tras año, siglo tras siglo, y su soledad solo había sido interrumpida de forma esporádica por la llegada de algún que otro humano que únicamente buscaba matarle para robarle la coraza que le cubría el lomo.

Ocultando lo que aquellas palabras provocaron en el corazón del solitario guardián, la bestia volvió a su actitud burlona.

- Mmh, ¿cómo lo sabes? Ciertamente eres un hombre sabio.

Con los rasgos cargados de compasión, el viajero continuó su discurso:

- No puedes morir, pero tampoco puedes vivir. Has estado en este lugar desde que fuiste dejado aquí por el cosmos. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Unos mil años? ¿Diez mil? ¿Durante toda la eternidad? Ha debido de ser muy duro.

Herido por la insolencia de haberle recordado su triste existencia, lanzó un aterrador gruñido y colocó su hocico lleno de dientes a escasos centímetros de aquel simple humano.

- Entonces, ¿es así como me ves? ¡SOY UN DESPIADADO DEVORA-HOMBRES! –exclamó con un rugido vibrando contra su pecho.

Lejos de intimidarse, el rubio le acarició el hocico con ternura, mirándolo como quien intenta razonar con un niño.

- Pero ya no queda ni un hombre para devorar.

La bestia, cansada tras siglos de soledad, movió el cuello hacia un lado para dejar de observar ese par de orbes azules que no le habían mostrado nada más que compasión cuando todos los demás que lo habían visto lo habían temido.

Con un lento movimiento, volvió a encararlo.

- Viajero, ¿entonces por qué no he dejado este lugar? Encadenado a esta tierra, atrapado en el tiempo unos mil años… -Levantó la cabeza de golpe sin terminar la frase, sorprendido- Déjame ver…. Extraño… Nunca había pensado en eso antes. Me pregunto por qué.

Pero aunque no podía recordar por qué no había pensado en una manera de escapar de su vida aislada, una única idea brillaba en su mente:

- Me he cansado de estar solo. Me gustaría descansar pronto.

_¿Podrías…?_

De repente recordó todos los deseos que le habían pedido. Esas voces cargadas de esperanza, angustia o temor que salían de rostros borrados por el tiempo. Los deseos de los incontables humanos que había devorado ahora formaban un remolino dentro él hasta formar su primer y único deseo.

Había llegado el momento de moverse.

«Crea el tiempo.» Ese era el grito mudo por el que su corazón continuaba latiendo.

Como si el viajero hubiera escuchado esa silenciosa petición, desenrolló la cuerda con la que ataba el saco que había dejado al lado de la roca y que había permanecido olvidado durante toda la conversación y sacó un tambor.

Al dejarlo sobre el suelo con firmeza, una ráfaga de aire barrió los alrededores y un círculo de luz dorada rodeó a la bestia.

- El ritmo. ¡Baila! –lo animó el viajero con una sonrisa enigmática-. Aquí está la única escena que se te da.

La bestia al principio no comprendió el significado pero, cuando comenzaron a sonar los rítmicos golpes de una melodía, su enorme cuerpo pareció moverse con voluntad propia.

_Bum._

Con cada golpe de tambor sus patas pisaban en suelo.

_Bum. Bum. Bum._

Su cola dibujaba un elegante recorrido por el aire al compás de aquella mágica canción.

_Bum. Bum. Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum._

Su cuerpo giraba en gráciles espirales mientras le recorría un sentimiento de alegría que no recordaba haber tenido nunca.

«El aire está retorciéndose y agitándose. ¡El tiempo nacerá!» Por fin, después de siglos congelado, el tiempo volvería a correr para él.

Por tres días y tres noches el guardián de aquellas tierras continuó bailando y, en la mañana del cuarto día y en el mismo momento en el que dio su último aliento, el mundo se derrumbó. Al morir el protector de esa tierra, el mundo desapareció con él.

Todo lo que quedó fue su coraza.

En medio de la infinita negrura solo estaban el extraño viajero con su misterioso tambor y la coraza de la bestia.

- Por fin tuviste tiempo para moverte.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la pluma que estaba sujeta en la cinta que le rodeaba la cabeza y, con un movimiento del brazo, la delicada pluma se convirtió en una hoja afilada.

Con un golpe preciso separó una pequeña porción de coraza del resto y se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a tallarla.

Poco a poco la materia ovalada de color púrpura fue tomando una forma parecida a la de un corazón. La hoja raspó la coraza hasta crear un par de ojos redondos, y dos cuernos nacieron de la parte superior junto con otros ocho en la inferior, cuatro a cada lado. El viajero terminó decorándola con algunos surcos que rodeaban los ojos.

El resultado fue una inquietante máscara de color púrpura que latía con los antiguos poderes de la fallecida criatura.

- Tu poder ha sido firmemente sellado dentro de esta máscara –murmuró con voz inexpresiva-. Tus poderes ya no serán más una amenaza… Espero que descanses por siempre.


End file.
